Afortunadamente no eres tú
by CherryValh
Summary: Rosalie sufre por un amor no correspondido, pero haberse enamorado de un hombre tonto puede tener sus ventajas, no siempre se tiene que caer directo al avismo...-Grábate esto en la cabeza, ser tarado no siempre funciona...Ooc. AU


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**Chicas...pues este shoot ha salido de mi cabeza en poco tiempo, y es un regalito para mi hermosa Hale, sigue adelante linda, y disfruta de tu regalito. Y bueno, la canción de este shoot es afortunadamente no eres tú-Paty Cantú...XD**

* * *

**_Afortunadamente no eres tú_**

* * *

Sus largos y ondulados cabellos cayeron en el brazo de su amiga, las lágrimas rebasaban cada comisura de aquellos claros y hermosos ojos. Ella estaba sufriendo.

-Hey-le susurró la morena-no tienes porque seguir así, vamos Hale, tu puedes con esto.

La rubia sonrió sin fuerzas.

-Desearía creer eso-suspiró y amainó las lágrimas con sus pulgares, delineando sus párpados inferiores-el maquillaje se corrió ¿Verdad?

La muchacha delante de sus ojos frunció el ceño.

-Un poco pero nada imposible de arreglar, en cuanto el par que faltan lleguen tendremos suficientes refuerzos para terminar con esto.

Rosalie se rió sin aire en los pulmones, una mueca extraña adornó su rostro.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a la fiesta, por una vez, desearía hacer lo que quiero con el idiota ese.

Su amiga rió, dejando que sus pensamientos cochambrosos fluyeran por aquella cabeza cubierta de cabellos chocolate.

-A veces, Hale, creo que tienes segundas intenciones con él.

-Siempre-le recalcó la rubia alisando la falda de su vestido-pero eso no significa que desee patear su trasero con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, te lo juro Bella, esto de llorar así, me siento estúpida…

Su rostro decayó ante la sola mención de segundos pensamientos, y extendió los brazos a su amiga en busca de apoyo físico.

-Creo que necesito un abrazo-tartamudeó con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

-No, no-cantó una mujer bajita con aspecto de duende y cabellos estrellados-nadie aquí va a estar así por causa de un par de idiotas.

Rosalie rió, un sonido musical brotó de aquellos labios rellenos de lipstick.

-Te extrañe Brandon-Bella le sonrió a su compañera y, tanto la rubia como la pequeña de cabellos azabache, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo a modo de saludo.

-Estarás bien-le susurró la pequeña duende a su alta y curvilínea amiga.

-Por supuesto-corroboró una cuarta muchacha de cabellos color caramelo entrando en escena.

Pronto, las cuatro estuvieron allí abrazándose unas a otras en busca de apoyo, cada una tenía sus propios problemas de amor, con errores y aciertos.

-Creo que es hora de salir-habló la pequeña duende extendiendo el brazo derecho, a modo de invitación-todos nos esperan ahí afuera.

-No quiero salir-murmuró la rubia observándose fijamente en el espejo-luzco demacrada, y ¡Demonios! ni siquiera sé porque lloró de esta forma.

-Tranquila-habló la muchacha de cabellos acaramelados, Esme-necesitas respirar, dejar que las cosas fluyan con normalidad, tal vez bailando tus ánimos mejoren.

-No lo creo-negó con la cabeza, sintiendo deseos de hundirse en la tierra al pensar que él, probablemente estaría afuera, extendiendo su manto de seducción y labia-quiero respirar un momento.

Las tres muchachas restantes se miraron los rostros, debatiendo, casi por telepatía, la decisión que debían tomar, dejarla sola para que buscara, ella sola, su tranquilidad, o seguir apoyándole como lo hacían desde hace algunos meses atrás.

Al final, Esme mostró sus rasgos maternales y obligó al resto de sus compañeras a abandonar el pequeño cuarto de servicio donde se encontraban.

-Estaremos afuera, por si nos necesitas-una a una, dejaron la habitación con pasos tan gráciles como aquellas altos zapatos lo permitían.

Rosalie respiró aliviada en cuanto sus amigas abandonaron el lugar. Las quería, y mucho, pero de vez en cuando pensar sola resultaba siendo su única arma para luchar contra aquel tumulto de sentimientos.

Los últimos meses, las cosas en su vida habían cambiado drásticamente, una ilusión lo arruinó todo, incluso su fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar las situaciones.

Él.

Él era la causa de sus desvelos, de sus sufrimientos, de sus malas noches, de sus lágrimas, de su tristeza, era la jodida causa de todo lo negativo en su vida, y aún cuando lo sabía, no podía cambiar las cosas porque simplemente no se le daba la gana.

_No es tan simple. _Le recordó su inconsciente. La memoria del corazón-había coincido ella y una de sus amigas-es un casete de aquellos imborrables, un casete que guardaba cada uno de los recuerdos, y olvidar le resultaba tan difícil en algunos momentos.

Tal vez….tal vez ella lo había complicado todo, se había complicado la vida perdiendo un amigo y ganando un hombre reacio y poco…cortés. Pero a pesar de todo, de las lágrimas, de los malos ratos y de los desprecios, ella había disfrutado sentir esas maripositas en el estómago en cuanto lo veía, o las sonrisas mutuas cuando él aún no contaba con aquel amor, cada instante de aquella enfermiza relación-donde tan solo ella había salido herida- había sido apreciado por la rubia, consciente o inconscientemente. Pero ahora, cuando las cosas habían empeorado, deseaba de alguna forma no haberse ilusionado de aquella manera con el pedazo de hombre que restaba del amigo que un día ella conoció.

No quería comenzar a pensar en eso, le dolía siquiera imaginar que por su causa muchos de los mágicos momentos con sus amigos se habían perdido, y todo por él.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, arregló sus ojos con un delineador líquido a la mano y respiró dos, tres, cuantas veces fueron necesarias para que recuperase la tranquilidad. Tomó su bolsa con suspicacia y abandonó aquel estrecho baño, pensando que sería la última vez para aquellas lágrimas derramadas. _Nunca más_, se prometió firme, conociendo que pronto caería.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, divisó a sus amigas bailando en grupo con tres muchachos que siempre estuvieron allí para ella. Sonrió inocente, sin pensar en el ambiente al que estaba expuesta, y caminó hacia ellos. Saludó con cada uno, Alec, Jared, Quil, Sam, Mike, Kate, Ángela, nombres más, nombres menos, importaba que estuvieran junto a ella en ese crítico de su vida.

Algunos formaron parejas y prosiguieron con las bromas propias de la situación, contando por supuesto, con las ideas malintencionadas de su querida Swan. Una canción, de aquellas que conseguían que su corazón bombease más sangre por causa de la emoción, golpeó la pista y los parlantes se inundaron de una melodía fuerte y movida, y a ella le entraron las ganas de bailar.

Todo el grupo de muchachos formaron un círculo en el centro de la pista, y los movimientos fluían en cuanto los tiempos de la canción aumentaban o disminuían en velocidad. Las caderas de la muchacha se movían con fuerza, y sus pies rozaban el tacón del zapato con el suelo, desgastándolo más de la cuenta.

Entonces, la fiesta llegó a su punto límite, todos reían divertidos, y por alguna razón sus ojos se clavaron en los de sus tres amigas, todas envueltas en una conversación profunda. Una a una le devolvió la vista y a la pequeña Alice, una mirada se le escapó en dirección a la puerta, de forma seguida, Esme y Bella amotinaron sus ojos en aquel lugar y negaron con la cabeza inmediatamente. Rosalie, urgida por la curiosidad, devolvió la pista a aquel punto, y la tortura comenzó.

Allí estaba él, riéndose a carcajada limpia con uno de sus hermanos.

Las lágrimas ahondaron en su pecho, y el vacío de su garganta regresó. Se tragó el poco aire que había logrado aglutinar y prosiguió con su baile sin intención alguna de saludar al energúmeno que hacía su entrada triunfal en la puerta.

Sam, uno de sus amigos, comprendió su estado de ánimo, y la giró consiguiendo que su vista se clavara en la barra de comida.

Entonces, ella se sintió mucho peor, sus amigos tenían que cuidarla, ¿Dónde demonios había quedado la Rosalie fuerte que ella tanto amaba y conocía?

-Mereces algo mejor-le susurró una tintineante voz. Rosalie levantó la vista y encontró a su saltarina amiga con una amplia y comprensiva sonrisa incrustada en aquellos sonrosados labios-Sam, ¿Te importa si me la llevó?-le preguntó la pequeña Alice girando en compás a la música.

-Claro-murmuró el muchacho saliendo en busca de Emily.

Su amiga la tomó de la mano y la guió al lugar donde las otras dos estaban reunidas. Esme la abrazó y le susurró palabras de apoyo, calmando por un tiempo aquella frustración que se le calaba hasta los huesos.

Buscó con la vista a su Swan, y la encontró en condiciones algo parecidas, deprimida por causa de un idiota cobrizo. Entonces comprendió la realidad de los hechos.

-Merecen algo mejor-les habló la pequeña duende-son hermosas chicas, tan maravillosas, no quieren sufrir por ellos dos, no ahora, no cuando saben que su vida les pide algo mejor, algo a la medida de su corazón.

Ambas se miraron constipadas, Esme soportó sus ansias por patear las sillas donde posiblemente ellos tomarían asiento, y junto con Alice suspiró, cada una absorta en sus propios problemas de amor.

Rosalie pensó mucho, pensó en las palabras de sus amigas, en esas y otras ya dichas durante este, casi medio año. Regresó la vista al lugar donde su tortura descansaba, y entonces él la miró con aquel par de refulgentes ojos negros, se rió divertido y provocador y comenzó a coquetear con la muchacha delante de sus ojos mientras realizaba poses, según él, deslumbrantes.

La rubia rió entre divertida y adolorida, le quitó la mirada y abrazó a sus amigas, a lo poco se unieron todo el grupo y el abrazo grupal se hizo inmenso.

El baile comenzó, y una rutina de los animadores se puso en práctica, cambiar de parejas.

Rosalie bailó con Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Kate, con un par de chicos desconocidos y con Mike.

-Rose-le llamó el último manteniendo su ritmo en la pista.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-preguntó con voz suplicante.

-Depende-dudó la rubia separando un poco su cuerpo del de su amigo, para poder observarlo mejor.

-Quiero bailar con Ángela-le rogó señalando con la vista a la muchacha-¿Te importa si cambiamos de pareja?

_Mucho._

-¿Es necesario?-rezongó ella dejando su carácter fluir.

-Si-asintió el joven caminando a pasos cortos de baile en dirección a la pareja-todo saldrá bien.

-Mike-le llamó aterrorizada, pero fue tarde, ya él estaba de manito sudada con su amiga.

-Hola-saludó él con aquella voz ronca con rasgos de adolescente.

Ella respiró, dos, tres, cuantas veces fue necesario, tomó valor de los rezagos de la muñeca pusilánime en que se había convertido y le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa refulgiendo en su rostro.

-Hola-le saludó de lo más alegre, juntaron ambos cuerpos y comenzaron a bailar sin ritmo alguno, claro está que deseaban parar ya mismo.

-¿Y?-preguntó él a forma de susurró en su oído.

-¿Y qué?-repitió ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿No vamos a hablar?

Ella rió, la máscara poco a poco se emblandecía.

-Si tú quieres.

-Quiero-murmuró él apretando su mano-Sam y tu… ¿Fueron novios?

-Si-respondió tajante.

-Cuéntame la historia-le pidió él caminando hacia un grupo de parejas entre pasos de baile.

-Fuimos novios, punto-habló ella fingiendo molestia y hastío.

-Ya-murmuró él hablando en susurros con su hermano menor-hermano-le pidió encerrando el cuerpo de Rosalie entre los dos hombres-pregunta por Bree, creo que podemos cambiar de pareja-ambos rieron y la sangre de la rubia comenzó a hervir.

-Eres patético-le azoró ella mirándole de frente-bien sabes que Bree esta con Diego.

-¡Hey!-se exaltó él entre risas-no te esponjes-levantó sus cejas sugestivamente-tu eres la que más disfruta de todo este jueguito.

Y a ella la ilusión se le rompió por millonésima vez.

-Yo no sé-la habló ella con voz altiva y orgullosa-quien te haya dicho que tu estrategia funciona conmigo -se separó de él y fingió tener asco en cuanto ambas manos se alejaron la una de la otra-Alguien sálveme-rodó los ojos y dibujó una mueca de frustración en su boca, varias ideas se le cruzaron por la mente, y una le iluminó el camino. Sonrió-afortunadamente no eres tú.

La cara de él no tenía precio, su mandíbula cayó un poco y el signo de interrogación, creado exclusivamente para imbéciles, se le dibujó en la frente.

-¿Qué mierd….?

-Grábate esto en la cabeza-le pidió ella levantando su barbilla lo más alto posible, a lo lejos sus amigos la observaban orgullosos-ser tarado no siempre funciona.

La tintineante y fuerte voz de Rosalie resonó por el salón consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Mírate-le pidió ella, retomando poco a poco sus fuerzas. Recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho de pies a cabeza sin pena mi lujuria, solo quería observar aquel rostro absorto-escúchate, no me llegas ni a los talones.

Y con esa última frase, y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Rosalie se retiró de la fiesta con su propio vaivén de caderas que a más de uno llamaba la atención, tomó su bolso y le envió un mensaje de texto a sus amigas.

Esa noche resultó ser una de las mejores de su vida, y si, afortunadamente no era él, porque merecía algo mejor, alguien que enviciara su cuerpo en besos y profundo cariño, alguien que la amara y cuidara con toda la fuerza de su alma. Alguien hecho a su medida.

.

.

.

Caminó varias cuadras en la oscuridad, algo dentro de ella la empujaba a seguir esa vía a pesar del miedo ante el cuál podía sucumbir en pocos minutos. No dudó ni un segundo en tomar decisiones en la fiesta de su adoraba prima Esme, ya una vez le había dejado, ahora no podía echarse para atrás y regresar hecha una fiera para poder tomar un taxi o pedir las llaves de su querido auto rojo, solo le quedaba proseguir con su camino y esperar que alguien ahí arriba la protegiera a pesar de todo.

Anduvo varias cuadras, con esos altos zapatos de tacón que estilizaban sus piernas con tanta delicadeza, y de repente, en una acera realmente iluminada por la luz de las estrellas y de uno que otro farol en la calle, el tacón de su zapato derecho se quebró dejándola a merced del frío suelo de piedra que adornaba las calles de Chicago esa madrugada. Después bufar varias ocasiones, tomó el zapato entre sus dedos y se decidió a caminar descalza lo que faltase para llegar a una cafetería o algún establecimiento seguro. Acomodó su cartera a su costado derecho y se dispuso a caminar en cuanto una sombra pequeña y con varios rizos cobrizos se abrazó a sus piernas sin siquiera darle tiempo a respirar.

Levantó la vista y encontró un establecimiento con luces de neón blancas, anunciando la palabra _cafetería Cullen_ con grandes letras manuscritas. Suspiró tranquila, al menos podría descansar unos segundos y llamar a sus amigas.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?-le preguntó a la niña de cabellos rizados y algo cobrizos que sujetaba con fuerza sus piernas, la había revisado de pies a cabeza y adoró desde un primer instante aquel vestidito rosa que la niña llevaba.

-Si-hipó la niña levantando su rostro-es solo que estoy algo cansada por culpa de mi hermano Emm.

-¿De dónde saliste?-le preguntó algo curiosa mientras tomaba su mano, indecisa por el camino que debía tomar.

-De la cafetería de mis padres, estaba jugando macateta con Emmett y él se enfadó cuando le gané, así que decidió vencerme en las escondidas-explicó todo el relato, jadeando aún por el aire que, luchando, penetraba sus pulmones. Rosalie comprendió que no debía tener más de siete años, aún era una pequeña y necesitaba volver con sus padres.

-Te llevo con ellos-se ofreció caminando a la cafetería.

-No es necesario-murmuró una agradable voz con tintes seductores-ya me la llevo.

La rubia regresó la mirada a sus espaldas, y encontró a un joven de no más de su edad, con la piel blanca y los cabellos rizados y oscuros como el carbón. Sus ojos la impactaron muchísimo, al igual que el par de hoyuelos impregnados gracias a su sonrisa. Era alto, guapo y con facciones varoniles, hermoso en realidad.

-Emmett Cullen-se presentó él sonriéndole pícaro mientras le tendía una mano-mucho gusto.

Su corazón palpitó estrepitosamente, y sus manos sudaron, como nunca antes le había ocurrido.

Sonrió a modo de saludo, convencida de que salir de aquella fiesta fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en su vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si ya sé, ando muy regalona jajaja...pero es que este vale la pena, si quieren un regalo de cumpleaños pues nada más avísenme y yo se los escribo XD...cuando tenga tiempo, por supuesto. Y si pasaron por aquí, no olviden dejar uno de esos fantásticos reviews que tanto me empujan a seguir escribiendo, amo leerlos, sobre todo cuando vienen de personas tan lindas y críticas como ustedes. =) La canción junto con la letra está en mi perfil...**

**un beso**

**valhe **


End file.
